Reaper
by Scarred Secrets
Summary: A short little interaction that happens in a what if scenario in which Eric defects from Erudite after discovering the truth.


She sticks out to him immediately, though she is wearing the colors of Amity and sporting blonde hair, he would remember those eyes anywhere. Green, a dark forest green that held a fire in them that he knew burned bright when provoked. He had seen her in Dauntless, he had seen her in Erudite, he had seen her amongst the factionless, and he had seen the markings that made her one of the five Reapers. Jeanine wanted her, just as much as she wanted Tobias' little pet, but for different reasons. The Reapers were elite soilders, trained Factionless, allies of the Divergents, Jeanine wanted her only for interrogation.

Its a very long moment before Eric is able to draw his eyes away from her, his body stiff. He too was dressed in the awkward clothes of the Amity, after defecting when he learned the truth, he ended up right with the people he'd spent days trying to capture and kill. He was a fugitive as much as she was, as much as Tobias - who was standing next to him - was, "What's a Reaper doing here?" His voice isn't hushed, his distain for Tobias untamed in both his eyes and tone as he looks at him expectantly. They may be on the same side now but their feelings remained the same.

"What?" Four answers with an even voice, though his eyes convey mutual distain. He follows Eric's nod towards the Reaper girl who was laughing and playing with the children that surrounded her, a small smile curling Tobias' lips, "Reeva is part of the team, you should probably go over and thank her."

This time it was Eric's turn to snap out a what, his blue eyes narrowing. He was extremely uncomfortable in the clothes he wore, the heat starting to get to him, he was Dauntless, working in fields picking apples was not the shit he enjoyed doing, "Why the fuck would I thank a Reaper?"

"She is the only reason you don't have a bullet between your eyes." Is the only answer he offers, giving Eric one last vicious glare before walking away.

A puzzled look settles over Eric's features, cocking his head back in Reeva's direction he finds the children have dispersed and she was now sitting in the grass, leaning against a tree, staring right back at him. He felt an odd tug in his chest, finding he didn't like it very much, or her for that matter. Angry, he makes his way over to her, eyes set in a cold glare, "Why do I always see you?"

"Pardon?" She looks confused at first, but then she laughs, a sound that causes that odd tug again, "I don't know really, I was beginning to wonder the same thing myself. I was never assigned to trail you, it is a coincedence."

Eric is peeved, grabbing her wrist and forcing her to stand, an action she surprisingly does not protest, "Bullshit." He snaps at her, gaze narrow, "What do you want?"

Her expression is relaxed, the grip he had on her wrist was overly tight, he knew, but it did not seem to phase her much, "Honestly Eric, our paths just have a way of overlapping. I am glad that they do though, what you did for Sonya...thank you." She says, her eyes never leaving his.

The surprise is evident on his face, a brief flash of a childs face passes in his mind, "You were there?"

"I was not supposed to be, but yes, I was. We had taps on your communications at that time, after hearing what was going to happen, I had to stop it. But you did it before I could." She was talking about what happened after he'd over heard the conversation that ultimately made him defect. A routine mission, elimate Divergents among the populace. His betrayal in the attack changed the tides, it never even got a chance to commence. He'd held his gun to a child's head. Eric can still remember how tight his chest got, the lump he couldn't manage to swallow growing in his throat. It was only a split second before he turned his weapon on the Dauntless-traitors, a shocked cry of relief coming from the family that had been kneeling in terror.

He had two paths laid before him, neither he could ever come back from. He chose what he knew was right and had yet to regret it. It didn't matter that everyone that knew him or didn't hated him, it didn't matter that they watched him like a hawk certain he'd return to his old ways, it didn't matter because for once Eric had done the right thing and it felt good, "You told them."

His grip had loosened on her wrist, enough for her to gently tug it free, using her opposite hand to rub at the flesh that would surely bruise, "Tris. It was hard to convince them not to execute you, especially her. Even Tobias was more swayable. She has a strong will."

Eric snorts, rolling his eyes, "Why?"

Its not so much a question as it is a demand. That fire sparks in her eyes but a slow smirk curls her lips, "I have also been wondering the same thing, you're kind of an asshole."

Her words make him laugh. A real, honest to god laugh that widens the Reaper girls smirk into a smile, her eyes shinning in amusement. Eric cannot recall the last time he had laughed like that, cocking his head to the side slightly, observing Reeva with the intensity of a Erudite. He had seen her many times but always from afar, or fleetingly, the first and only of the five Reapers Eric had actually seen, and the only one Jeanine knew about. She was young, younger then him, but older then Tris, and her presence was strong like that of a soldier, "And you're a smart ass. Should be careful who you talk to like that."

"Oh yeah?" She raises a brow at him, planting a hand on her exposed hip. She wore a long flowing skirt that hung low at the waist and a tank top that was a little on the short side, Eric had drawn his eyes to her belly a few times, studying the scar that dragged from her left hip, diagonally up and continuing until it disappeared under her shirt, "I'd get snarky again if you didn't strike such fear into my heart Dauntless," she scans him briefly before returning her gaze to his, "You're very intimidating in yellow."

"Fuck you Reaper, you look like a damn hippie yourself."

"Flower power! Only thing missing is a cigar of the funny stuff, huh?" She chuckles, looking off behind him when a ringing sounds, "Dinners ready, what do you say we grab a bite?"

Her question catches Eric off guard, but before he can reply she's already sauntering away, sending him a wink over her shoulder. He doesn't even realize he followed after her until they are in line together, casually speaking to each other, uncaring of the odd looks and sometimes outright glares that came from some of the Dauntless refugees. Despite the uncomfortable garb, ridiculous job, and random outbursts of song that came with being a fugitive, for the first time since he passed Dauntless initiation, Eric felt like he was right where he belonged.


End file.
